1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for automatically adjusting a camber angle, and relates to a suspension system and a motor vehicle provided with at least the system referred to.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most common current technique consists of permanently fixing a camber angle. Such angle is then selected as a compromise between an optimal value on a straight line (close or equal to 0° relative to the vertical) and an optimal value in a curve (where the angle is not null in order to increase the plane of the tread of the wheel tire considered on the road). The road behaviour has been affected by this search for a compromise. Besides, the fact that the camber angle is not adjusted in every rolling situation causes an early wearing of tire tread.
In order to remedy such drawback, systems for automatically adjusting the camber angle have been proposed. The publication FR-A1-2 760 421 thus discloses a simplified device for adjusting the camber angle of a wheel. The proposed technique focuses on the part of the suspension close to the wheel, specifically the cinematic connection of the steering knuckle of the wheel and a shock absorber wishbone so that, through a gear train, a rotation of the steering knuckle caused by the rotation of the steering wheel results in the pivoting, according to the camber angle of the wheel relative to the wishbone. Such technique is however very difficult to implement, more particularly because of the members concerned and the place of implementation thereof
The invention makes it possible to remedy all or part of the drawbacks of the currently available techniques.
The invention may be applied to optimize the road behaviour of a vehicle, more particularly when driving in curves, through an appropriate modification of the camber angle.